merry xmas
by lovemelovemenot92
Summary: Santana has been with Rachel for four months. Puck and Quinn got together after the birth of Beth. Blaine transferred to McKinley before Dalton academy went up against the new directions. Not sure if to do a one-shot or write more chapters. still not sure on the ratings on this site so if you guys could help me out if i have the wrong rating... R&R thanks x


**I do not own glee (unfortunately) r & r thanks xxx**

**Merry X-mas **

**Characters**

**Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Blaine.**

**Pairings – pezberry, puinn and klaine.**

**Summery- Santana has been with Rachel for four months. Puck and Quinn got together after the birth of Beth. Blaine transferred to McKinley before Dalton academy went up against the new directions. Kurt befriended Blaine after 3 days of junior year. Not sure the reason Blaine transferred yet. Story is based in senior year.**

**First day of X-mas**

**Rachel pov**

I never thought I would be with anyone other than Finn. Yet I found love in the one person I thought hated me, Santana Lopez. I have had a crush on the cheerleader for a while now, but I never thought she would feel the same.

Flashback

I am just finishing my maths homework before glee starts, I have a free period so I thought I would finish some homework for tomorrow, when the choir room door opens, I look up at the noise to see Santana walk through the doorway and close the door behind her.

"Santana what are you doing out of class?"

"I have a free period like you remember, I think we are the only ones in glee who have one. So I thought I would come here to practice the song I want to perform today."

" Oh right sorry, what song are you singing?"

"Why don't you listen while I practice? I think you will like it" says the Latina, taking her guitar out while grinning at me. Oh man she looks so beautiful.

"Okay" I say shyly.

[I need ya boo, I gotta cya boo

And the hearts all over the world tonight

Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Hey lil mama

Ooh you're a stunner

Hot little figure

Yes you're a winner

And im so glad to be yours,

You're a class all your own

And, oh little cutie

When you talk to me

I swear the whole world stops

You're my sweetheart

And im so glad that your mine

You are one of a kind and…

You mean to me

What I mean to you

And together baby

There is nothing we won't do

Cause if I got you

I don't need money

I don't need cars

Girl you're my all

Oh im into you

And girl, no one else will do

Cause with every kiss, every hug

You make me fall in love

And now I can't be the only one

I bet there hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life

Who feels the same

When im with you

With you

With you

With you

With you

Girl with you

With you

With you

With you

With you

Oh girl

I don't want nobody else

With out you there's no one left

And your like Jordan's on Saturdays

I gotta have you and I can not wait now

Hey little shawty

Say ya care for me

You know I care for you

You know that I'll be true

You know that I wont lie

You know that I will try

To be you're everything, yeah

Cause if I got you

I don't need money

I don't need cars

Girl you're my all

And…

Im with you

With you

With you

With you

With you

Oh with you

With you

With you

With you

With you

And I will never try to deny

That you're my whole life

Cause if you ever let me go

I would die

So I won't front

I don't need another woman

I just need your all or nothing

Cause if I got that

Then I'll be straight

Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need ya boo

I gotta cya boo

And the hearts all over the world tonight

Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Woo, oh yeah

They need it boo

They gotta see there boo

Said there hearts all over the world tonight

Hearts all over the world tonight

With you

With you

With you

With you

With you

Girl with you

With you

With you

With you

With you

Oh ]

" Santana that was… that was amazing" I smile while walking over to the piano.

" so what is your song?" asks Santana, sitting next to me on the bench, I press a few notes on the piano to calm my nerves before answering, "erm…" before I can answer the bell rings telling us the last period has ended.

As glee members start walking into the choir room Santana throws me a smile before she stands and walks to a seat at the back. I walk over to my usual seat on the row in front of the back.

Mr Shue comes rushing in 10 mins late as usual.

" Okay guys as the project this week is feelings who wants to start us off"

Santana's pov

I look over to Rachel when Mr Shue asks her if she wants to start us off. She doesn't move from her seat, she looks spaced out.

" Hey Berry are you okay?" I ask worried. Not caring if it sounded nicer than usual.

"Huh… what?" says Rachel looking over at me, then looking over at Mr Shue then looking around the rest of the room.

" Sorry Mr Shue, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to start us off with a song."

" Oh yeah sure, Mr Shue. This song is for someone in here who I have really liked for a while"

Oh great another phase of Finn and Rachel.

Rachel nods to the band, as the music starts she looks around the room, then suddenly stops at me and smiles. As she starts singing my heart starts to pick up its pace a little.

[ And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

I'll hold on and hold on

I keep listening to my chest

For a beat but there nothing left

It's been a week since ive seen ya

And I still believe it

Cause im dying inside alone

And every day we gotta be apart

I'm like a baby with a broken heart

But the second that I see you

You will know how much I need you

Because I'll never be letting you go

Well you know me…

I'm lost without you

And there's nothing I can do

You're the one I can't go without

If aint holding on to you then I'll be holding out forever

I've got you now and

I'm not letting go of you

Never be together long enough

Cause every moment I'm with you

It's like im holding onto heaven

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

I'll hold on, hold on

And if I could write a symphony

Then baby you would be my melody

And you would flow like a river

Slowly going on forever

Like a feather that's blowing away

Like everyone that needs a fairytale

Like every mothers love never fails

Like every game that needs a player

Every sinner needs a savior

I'm the villain your willing to save

Now you know why

I'm lost without you

And there's nothing I can do

You're the one I can't go without

If I aint holding onto you I'll be holding on forever

I've got you now and

I'm not letting go of you

Never be together long enough

Cause every moment im with you

It's like im holding onto heaven

And im willing to wait

Just to see you another day

What im waiting for

Will wash this pain away

And it's never too late

Never too late…

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

I'll hold on, hold on

Now you know why

I'm lost without you

And there's nothing I can do

You're the one I can't go without

If I holding onto you then I'll be holding out forever

I've got you now

And im not letting go of you

Never be together long enough

Cause every moment I'm with you

It's like im holding onto heaven

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

Cause every moment im with you

It's like im holding onto heaven

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

And if forever never comes then I

Cause every moment im with you

It's like im holding onto heaven ]

As the song ends I notice Rachel is now standing right next to me and looks more confident now than she did before glee started.

" Santana I like you, not anyone else. I know you were probably thinking that I was singing to Finn or thinking of Jesse. But I have liked you for a while, I have felt like I didn't deserve to be happy, to be with you is exactly that. But I know you probably don't like me back. I just needed to get it off my chest before the weekend." Rachel walks to the seat she was sitting in before her performance.

" Mr Shue May I sing my song next I need to let the person I love how I feel?"

" Yeah sure Santana" he says confused at Rachel's confession.

After Santana sings her song she walks over to Rachel and takes her hands in hers. " Rachel I have liked you since freshman year I have tried to hide my feelings this whole time because I was afraid of losing my status on the squad but now I don't give a crap about anything other than you. My reputation doesn't matter because I know that reputations do not last, love does. Rachel will you be my girlfriend? I am not afraid of loving you anymore."

Rachel sits there stunned for a minute before answering " yes of course Santana, I would love to be your girlfriend"

She jumps out of her seat and pulls me into a hug before pulling back and placing her hand on my cheek, I lean in to kiss her, and she meets my lips halfway. I pull back from the kiss and sit on Rachel's chair before pulling her onto my knee and letting her play with the strands of my hair on my neck.

Rachel pov

I can't believe I am now dating Santana Lopez the most beautiful girl in the world I have ever seen. When just about 10 mins ago I was single and hiding my feelings. I look into the Latinas eyes, I could get lost in those chocolate eyes.

As Mr Shue clears his throat we break eye contact.

" Okay everyone anyone else want to perform?"

End of flashback

"Hey baby, can I borrow you for a second?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. I turn to the voice.

" Of course you can bear" I say with a wink

We walk away from the group in the auditorium to the choir room. Santana pulls me over to the chairs before pulling me on her knees.

" Rachel as it is our fourth anniversary this Friday, can you come over to my house, my parents are going away for some alone time and I have something planned for us?"

" Of course but why bring me here to the choir room why not ask me in the auditorium?"

"Because I couldn't sing to you in there plus the band is here" the Latina smiles.

[ Could it be the little things you do to me

Feelings that I'm feeling are so new to me

I'm going through so many changes

Nothing ever felt so crazy

When you look at me

Oooh

When im with you

Its paradise

No place on earth

Could be so nice

Through the crystal waterfalls

I hear you call

Just take my hand

It paradise

You kiss me once

I kiss you twice

And as I gaze into your eyes

I realise its paradise

Now I know the

Sweetest dreams can

All come true

Cause I found heaven here on earth

When I found you

It nothing I could

Ever make up

How I hope

I never wake up

Just to find this

Isn't true reality

When im with you

Its paradise

No place on earth

Could be so nice

Through the crystal waterfalls

I hear you call

Just take my hand

It paradise

You kiss me once

I kiss you twice

And as I gaze into your eyes

I realise its paradise

The world around us

Disappears without a trace

Telling me I found the perfect place

Let it stay this way forever

Deep in love and may I never

Spend another day without you close to me

Ohhh paradise

Yeah

Oh just take my hand

Its paradise

You kiss me once

I kiss you twice

And as I gaze into your eyes

I realise its paradise

When im with you

Its paradise

No place on earth

Could be so nice

Through the crystal waterfalls

I hear you call

Just take my hand

It paradise

You kiss me once

I kiss you twice

And as I gaze into your eyes

I realise its paradise

Ooh paradise]

Santana sits next to me as the song ends. Pulling my hands from my lap into hers. " I can't believe I have the most beautiful, generous and the most forgiving person I have ever met. I love you with everything I am, you have made me a better person. Will you be my room mate in new York next year?"

" New York? I thought you were going to Kentucky?"

" Rachel I love you, I don't want to be a cheerleader forever, and I want to be a singer songwriter with you in New York." " I love you too Santana, I can't wait to be with you in New York" I pull her into a kiss. " come on baby lets get back to the group before anyone misses us" Santana gives me a wink, before pulling me up to my feet with her, we walk out of the choir hand in hand, back to the rest of the glee club.

That night

'Knock knock' I put my laptop next to me on the bed before walking over to my bedroom door. I open the door to see Santana with a really big teddy bear in her arms holding a red love heart saying 'I love you baby xxx'.

"San what's this?" I say curiously.

"It's your first present of our first Christmas together. I hope you like it."

I pull her into my room and close the door. The Latina walks over to my bed and places the bear in the middle of the pillows. Before walking back over to me.

" I want to shower you with presents"

"Why?" I say giggling.

" Because I love you" says Santana kissing my cheek. "Baby can we christen the bear?"

"San we are not scarring the bear on the first night of possession…" " No no no I didn't mean it in a dirty way babe, I ment christen as in watch a DVD and cuddle with the bear, you donkey brain."

" Really donkey brain?"

"Shut up and choose the DVD" giggles Santana.

"Okay what genre? Horror? Rom com?"

"Horror lets scare bear… mwuh ha ha haaaa…"

"You're mean, but okay"

"Let's watch… zombieland"

" I have never watched it"

"What?"

"Ha I know right but I think watching it with my gorgeous girlfriend for the first time is better than watching it without" says the Latina as she winks.

I place the DVD into the DVD player and press play. I walk over to the end of the bed and crawl up to lay next to my beautiful girlfriend.

As I get comfy, I kiss san on the cheek before snuggling into the body next to me.

As the film ends I notice that san has fallen asleep, so I slowly untangle myself from the warm body next to me, I tip toe over to my TV and turn it off, before making my way back over to my bed to snuggle into Santana.


End file.
